7 Year Old Boy Finds Baby on Side of Road
"7 Year Old Boy Finds Baby on Side of Road" is a newspaper article featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the ninth episode of the first season. History Shortly after this, a local newspaper runs a story about baby Emma and how she was found on a roadside by Chantey's Lobster House. Years later, Emma keeps a copy of the article in her file, while Pinocchio and the Snow Queen, who are both keeping an eye on her, also keep a clipping of the article. }} In 2011, Emma goes to retrieve a file from a box of belongings in Mary Margaret's apartment. Informing her roommate that she needs to go outside to get some air and think, she brings the file with her outside. She goes through the file as she sits in her sheriff's car, looking at information on herself including the old newspaper clipping. Her son Henry suddenly appears outside the car and asks what that is, but she tells him that it's just an old file. Pinocchio, who now goes by the name of August, brings Emma to Chantey's Lobster House, where he shows Emma the newspaper article and states that the diner is the place she was brought to when she was found as a baby. Emma is not impressed and believes he just found an article about her, but August reveals that this is their story and that he was the seven-year-old boy who found her. He then brings her into the woods and says that this is where he found her when she was a baby. Emma doesn't believe him, because she was found on the side of the highway. However, August points out that Emma only believes that because the article says so, and admits that he lied about where he found her. To prove that he is who he says he is, he tells her something that wasn't in the article: when he found Emma, she was wrapped in a blanket with the name "Emma" embroidered along the bottom of it. Emma reluctantly believes him, but gets more and more frustrated when his claims about her being a savior of a curse are too outlandish for her to buy and she leaves him in the woods. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The newspaper article reads:True North: File:109Articles.png Family Business: File:406NewspaperClipping.png Firebird: File:520IJustThought.png File:520SameDamnArticle.png File:520SameDamnArticle2.png :: ::7 YEAR OLD BOY FINDS BABY ON SIDE OF ROAD ::M. SOPARLO NEWS REPORTER ::A local boy discovers a newborn wrapped in a blanket on a roadside. Police ask public for any information regarding parents' identity. :: ::*The name of the news reporter is "M. Soparlo", a reference to Mark Soparlo, a member of the production staff on the show. :::*"M. Soparlo" is also listed as one of the author of one of the books on a library shelf where Cora finds Mr. Gold's map in"Manhattan".File:214ItShouldBeHere.png :::*"M. Soparlo" is also listed as one of the reporters in the newspaper that Isaac reads in "Operation Mongoose Part 2".File:422Newspaper.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *To prove that Emma that he is who he says he is, August tells her something that wasn't in the article: when he found Emma, she was wrapped in a blanket with the name "Emma" embroidered along the bottom of it. However, when the newspaper article is seen up close in "Firebird", it does contain this info; it states that "the baby was wrapped in a blanket with the name "Emma" embroidered into it". Appearances References